


An Old Friend

by Stormfet



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Old Flames, PWP, and old friends, and why not, but like a little bit of plot bc character development, lovers to strangers to lovers, oooo the drama and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Shortly after Kvothe somehow manages to pull off the Ambrose Escapade, Mola decides to give an old friend a long overdue visit. It's definitely a pleasure visit. They definitely have sex.





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow it's been a hot second since I've posted here mostly because I'm working on original content these days but my friend and I were rereading the kingkiller chronicles and I just couldn't resist this pairing. Anyway enjoy some slash from two characters who definitely used to have a thing before Devi was expelled.

Mola ran her fingers through her blonde hair, cropped close to her head. Back when she still had long hair she used to twist it when she was nervous. These days, short as it was, the habit had mostly subsided. It didn’t give her the comfort she needed, so she settled down for tugging her skirt down and smoothing her shirt. 

But this was Devi.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the sharp tang of the rotting fat and meat from the butcher's shop next door and inwardly rolled her eyes. Not to be dissuaded from visiting an old friend, and old friend Mola had perfectly good reason to visit outside of convincing Devi to forgive Kvothe for the asinine assumptions that child had made. She knew how many times he ended up in the Medica per term. 

She sighed her breath out, long and slow. Memories had been tickling at the back of her mind since the last time the group had gotten together just a few days after Ambrose’s rightful revenge earlier that week. Devi had been as she always was, witty and funny and just a hint of flirtatious, and once they had slid down to full drunk it hadn’t been a hint anymore.

Hence why Mola might have been here the first moment she had.

She reached up to knock the wooden door just as it sprang open. “Business or plea--” Devi caught her greeting on the tip of her tongue, caught up short. “Mola.” She paused a moment, and Mola watched Devi gaze from the top of her head down to her boots and back up again, before opening the door all the way. She felt a jolt of nerves. “You look lovely. Come in, get out of the stink.”

Mola entered the small but homely apartment. Even if it smelled absolutely rancid outside, Devi kept a neat home. Not spartan, but everything had its place. She admired Devi’s library. Small consolation for Archive access. 

“Well,” Devi said slowly, leaning against the door to close it and throwing the bolt. “I don’t suppose you’ve come around this time to defend another ingratiating jackass...”

“You’d be right,” Mola said, extracting a book from her bag and laying it on the table, her heart settling from a sprinting pound to a nervous tatter. “I brought something.”

“By the look of you I’d almost think you’re here to borrow money,” Devi said.

“Just...tired,” Mola said, waving it off, hoping Devi wouldn’t pick up on her nerves. “This is the end of my first semester as an El’the, after all. Not to mention all the hijinks I’m being pulled into.” At this the two of them shared a small smile, and Mola felt her heart relax finally, for the most part. “Anyway, I brought you something!”

Devi stepped over to the table and picked up the book, her eyebrow lifting and the hint of a smile on her face. “Well well. Atalm’s Anatomy for the Physiker.”

“I didn’t need it anymore,” Mola said casually as Devi flipped through the detailed diagrams. “Arwyn gave me a new copy when I reached El’the.”

“You know Atalm dissected cadavers to draw these diagrams,” Devi said as she admired a labelled diagram of the ligaments and muscles of the knee. 

“More fucked up things have been performed to further knowledge,” Mola said. “No excusing the experiments Kal Terwin did to invoke the runes for blood and bone...”

“True,” Devi said, flipping the book shut and sliding it into the top of the shelf. She turned to face Mola, almost as if she were seeing her for the first time. “Where are my matters? Mola, please, sit. I believe I have something that might help pass the time on this lovely visit...I don’t get many pleasure visits these days...”

“I figured you were in need of some company,” Mola said, sitting at the wooden table and idly flipping through the book that happened to be on the table, something in Siaru she couldn’t understand. “Especially after that Ambrose escapade...”

“Well let’s just say you’re the first person in here with any sense of wit in a long time...maybe even since I was expelled...,” Devi said from under a curtained shelf. Mola couldn’t help but let her eyes drift...Devi was wearing a pair of brown travelling pants that hugged her ass in such a way...

Devi stood and Mola’s crossed legs jerked together reflexively as her eyes darted back towards the incomprehensible text in front of her. Devi smirked. 

“Didn’t know you could read Siaru,” she said as she came back over to the table with a dusty bottle of blackberry honey wine. 

“I can’t,” Mola said. 

“Too busy memorizing the names of muscles and bones,” Devi said crisply as she tossed a wooden ball to herself. With a mutter, she made a simple link to the cork, yanked it out of the top of the bottle with only mild effort, and began pouring. “Congratulations on your first term as El’the, by the way. Your knowledge has been apparent and deep since the moment we met.”

They clinked their glasses together and drank. The wine was tangy with the tart crispness of blackberry and subtly sweet with honey. It was delicious. 

“And to my eventual rise to full Arcanist,” Mola said, savoring the taste of both the wine and her academic progress for a moment. It was a reason to be proud, and she didn’t get to feel it very often at all. “ And it’s not my fault you were more engrossed with making liquid explode and candles light in the next room over,” Mola said with a light smile. “I was busy studying diseases and bodies.”

“Please,” Devi said. “I could light one candle out of ten in the next room my first term. Now making bonfires, that was good fun.”

“Remember the time you set Re’lar Kelden’s dresser on fire?” Mola asked. 

“Serves him right,” Devi said, sliding a glass to Mola. “He kept at it when I turned him down, then tried to out rank me in sympathy in revenge when I said no for the last time and kicked him in the balls.”

“And that wasn’t even the worst of it,” Mola said. A flood of memories that had been prodding at the back of her mind came flooding back, memories of the hijinks she and Devi had pulled during their time as E’lir together. 

“Why do you think I agreed to take on Ambrose?” Devi said darkly with a deep drink of her wine. Mola winced internally. 

“Yeah, good riddance. That ass is overstuffed and far too vicious. He needed it,” Mola said matter-of-factly. It was true. What he had done to Devi was unforgivable. 

There was a moment’s pause as they drank wine, listening to the far off sounds of late-night Felling traffic faintly in the background.

“Why’d you ever switch out of sympathy anyway, Mola?” Devi asked. “The two of us could have been the two top ranked students, but you had to go and change courses on me.”

Mola shrugged, looking down in her wine. “Oh, well. My mother asked me to bring something home that I could use. Something that might help dad.”

Devi looked at her. “Something that would maybe take you six, seven years of study to do,” she said. 

Mola sighed, the conversation encroaching on the personal. “We’ve talked about this,” she said. “You know how my mother is. ‘Slow and steady wins the race’.”

Devi snorted. “With Arwyl slow and steady is the only way to go.”

“But then I can sew people back together from near death,” Mola said. “And give them medicine to cure otherwise deadly diseases. Human bodies, Devi. Human bodies with very real consequences if you fuck up. And if that isn’t real magic...”

Devi pursed her lips in thought, breathing heavily through her nose. 

“Besides,” Mola said, her smile turning to a smirk. “I’m still enrolled...”

Devi’s eyes bugged and she swallowed the sip of wine harder than she meant to. “You know those asswipes expelled me because they were scared. When you’re as good as Master Dal within a year of attending the school and your precious little male superiority complex is at stake...”

Mola smiled. “Oh I know,” she said. “The number of times you pricked me with hotfoot because I wouldn’t go out with you...”

With a sudden lunge Devi leaned forward and snagged one of Mola’s short blonde hairs. 

“Ow!” Mola said, rubbing the sore spot on her scalp as Devi pulled a blob of wax from her pocket and stuck the hair on. “Don’t you dare...”

“Oh, Mola,” Devi said, holding the blob over the candle. 

Just as quickly Mola swiped the wax from Devi, lunging across the table to yank it out of her hands, leaning into Devi. “Fool me once--”

“Mola,” Devi said looking down with a grin. “I forgot how good you look when you’re not wearing those god forsaken Physiker’s clothes.”

Mola flushed as she sat back hard, yanking the hem of her shirt up to her collarbone. It was a rather low-cut blouse, so it sank right back to where it had been.

“Well now, don’t leave me hanging,” Devi said, holding her hands out. The wine she had drunk left a rouge in her cheeks, and the flicker of the candlelight brought it out. 

Mola sighed, rolling her eyes in a grin. “Don’t you know Physikers make the best wives?”

“Do they now?” Devi asked. 

Mola smiled wider, wingling the tips of her fingers. “All that knowledge of anatomy...”

Devi grinned. “Knew you had it in you,” she said. 

“I certainly did,” Mola said with a knowing look at Devi, her confidence growing as the familiar banter returned. “All those romps in Mews with you...I had it in me many times...”

It took less than a second, but this time Devi was the one to flush, the red creeping down her neck. Mola chuckled. 

“Didn’t know that was all it took for you to hold your tongue,” she said as the redness in Devi’s throat faded. “I know you have a soft spot for pretty boys, Devi, but only because you can wind them around your finger tip. Pretty girls, on the other hand, well...

“Pretty girls,” Devi said, standing from the table and looking at Mola and snorting half to herself. “Are worth almost as much as the Archive.”

Now it was Mola’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Steep price...”

Devi stepped closer to Mola. In the dim light her blue eyes shone bright, and she let a finger drift to Mola’s shoulder. Mola’s breath caught as she felt it, and stared Devi straight in the eye as Devi dragged her finger across the line of her low-cut blouse. Goosebumps erupted across Mola’s skin. 

“Why did you come here, Mola?” Devi asked in a whisper.

“You know why, Devi,” Mola said, her words surprisingly certain on her tongue. “Tehlu, it’s been forever...”

With almost deliberate certainty Devi came closer, close enough for Mola to feel the heat on her body. Before she could stand, suddenly Devi was leaning over her, tilting her head up with a finger under one chin as she slung one leg over Mola sitting on the chair, looping a hand around Mola’s neck before sliding onto her lap, allowing their bodies to press together.

Mola felt a tingle of shivers as she gazed up at Devi, hypnotized by her sharp nose, her head surrounded by a halo of her strawberry hair.

In a flash of memories, they were eighteen again, pressed together in Devi’s narrow bunk in Mews, the taste of Devi’s tongue burning on Mola’s lips...not her first kiss, no...but her first kiss...three months later, when Devi had made Re’lar and had spoken the name of fire...passion that hadn’t been felt in years flooded into Mola’s bones and she couldn’t wait any longer--

Their lips crushed together, the taste of wine in Devi’s mouth as Mola felt her entire body go numb, tingles churning through her abdomen, Devi’s hand pressed in the small of her back, her tongue finding the warmth of Devi’s mouth, sweet and tart as a blackberry as Devi’s tongue brushed against hers, sliding through her lips--

Mola let out a noise, a noise she hadn’t made in almost two years and she heard Devi chuckle low in her throat. “Now there she is,” Devi whispered in her ear, biting into her lobe, her tongue dancing along the inside. Mola groaned again, the sound catching in her throat, pitching higher--

With a sudden movement Mola stood, easily hefting Devi’s slight body off her. Devi yelped. 

“You’re a damn sight taller than I remembered,” Devi said as Mola set her down, bending to do so. She had Devi by almost half a head, and Mola herself wasn’t even that tall.

“You’re a damn sight shorter than I remember,” Mola said with a laugh that came from her belly. Devi frowned, slapping her cheek lightly, which only made Mola laugh harder, so instead Devi wrapped her hands around Mola’s neck and brought her head down, kissing her, hungry, open mouthed, selfish.

It had been so long since they had done this, and Mola had forgotten their height difference. She enjoyed it for a moment, leaning over Devi and lifting her chin, before Devi pulled away from her embrace, backing up and crooking her finger with a hungry look towards Mola. Mola smiled, watching as Devi, without turning, yanked the curtain of her four-poster bed that was what the second half of the apartment contained, leaning against it.

Tehlu, Devi was beautiful. Her hair, feathering behind her ears, red in the dim light. A black shirt that hung loose until she leaned back toward the bed, where it was revealed to be not thick at all. Mola could see the thin fabric cling to both her breasts and her nipples, curving down to her waist, gathered by Devi’s pants, hugging her skin. 

Mola swallowed hard and took two steps towards her, her mouth already open as she kissed Devi, crawling onto the bed as she held Devi’s chin with both of her hands. They kissed as starving lovers returning after a long, long time.

With sure hands Mola undid Devi’s pants and yanked them off, swiftly following with her shirt, gently placing them on the floor. She felt Devi’s hands scrabbling at her own blouse and skirt, quickly following Devi’s own clothes. She grinned as her hand traced the bare skin over where Mola’s underclothes would have been.

“Hmm,” Devi said from under her. “You knew what you wanted.”

“Obviously,” Mola said, before kissing Devi deeply, their naked bodies pressing together, the warmth of Devi’s skin sending another wave of chills down her abdomen. This time it was Devi who’s breath caught in her throat. 

Mola felt a sharp push on her shoulder. She gladly rolled over, Devi swinging her leg over Mola before sitting on top of her. Mola stared up at her. Devi was hot. Hot with her clothes on, but absolutely stunning without, her tight waist, her small breasts, her firey grin. Mola was almost paralyzed. Devi swiped a bit of her hair out of her eye, then dragged her finger along Mola’s sternum. Mola let out a moan, her nipples aching they were hard so fast. She felt a sharp tug from beneath her as Devi’s fingers wrapped in her short hair, pulling her chin up as she felt Devi’s tongue on her right nipple, this time letting out a shameless moan of pleasure. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Devi asked, sitting up and pinching her left. Mola let out another groan. 

“Yes, Devi,” she managed to get out before Devi replaced her finger with her tongue again. Mola could feel Devi’s arousal on her stomach as she moaned again, Devi’s legs straddling to either side of her waist. She reached up, sliding up and snaking her fingers under Devi to drag along her lips and Devi curled into her finger, a groan catching in her throat. 

“You’re wet,” Mola said lowly, meeting Devi’s eyes.

“Be inside me,” Devi almost growled and Mola grinned with absolute pleasure, her middle finger slipping into Devi as it had done many, many times. It was soon joined by her ring, and when Devi gave a little groan, her index. 

Devi’s eyes rolled into her head as she rocked into Mola’s hand, her mouth open in pleasure. Mola couldn’t keep from grinning at how incredible Devi looked. 

She curled her fingers forward as Devi rocked onto them and she watched as Devi fell, catching herself with her wrists as she fell into Mola, and Mola caught her nipple in her mouth, biting with her teeth, leaning up, grabbing Devi’s red hair with her other and tugging it back as Devi thrust into her fingers again. Devi’s face was crunched tight with pleasure, her teeth bared and then parted as she gasped for breath. 

“Gods, Mola, you’re good,” she said, rocking onto Mola’s fingers harder now. Mola moved her hand to Devi’s chest, pushing her back up to sit as she moved her thumb over Devi’s clit, causing her to cry out as she leaned against Mola’s bent legs, her hips moving faster now. Mola began to thrust her hips, her fingers sliding further into Devi. She rose to meet each of Devi’s thrusts forward.

It didn’t take very long. Mola remembered how Devi liked to be fucked, liked to cum, and though it took a moment to remember, now they were clipping along, Devi’s breath coming in increasingly ragged gasps--

Mola circled her clit, pressing hard and Devi’s thrusts became erratic as Mola felt her squeeze around her fingers, Devi’s eyes closed in bliss, her mouth hanging open.

She felt the clenching fade as Devi’s eyes opened, hooded heavily. Mola knew Devi wanted more. Devi rose to her knees, off Mola’s hand, soaked now. as she pressed Mola’s forehead down into the blankets of the large bed before bringing her knees even to Mola’s jaw. Looking Mola in the eye Devi reached down, bringing Mola’s fingers to her mouth before sliding them between her lips, her tongue between Mola’s fingers. Mola felt her abdomen clench as she watched Devi slide her fingers out and shifted forward to sit on her face

Mola happily obliged, the taste of Devi filling her mouth, layered and salty and tart, a taste like no other, her hands gripping Devi’s ass as she felt Devi grind against her tongue, felt Devi’s hands twist into her short hair, gripping her head. Mola moved one hand to the small of Devi’s back and one to just below her belly button. She heard Devi cry out and she dragged her tongue towards Devi’s clit again, pressing on it. Devi groaned. 

She pressed her hands against Devi as she allowed Devi to take whatever she desired from her, Devi riding her face shamelessly, her thrusts becoming more and more erratic until--  
She ground against Mola’s tongue, hard. Mola heard Devi shudder over her, her mouth open once again. They had learned long ago to cum silently, and it was a habit that was hard to break. Still, Devi let out a groan.

“Mola,” she said lowly before falling back against Mola’s bent knees, glowing like a lantern, her face filled with the exhaustion of a good fuck. A good fuck after a long time of nothing. 

“Come here,” Mola said, holding her arms apart and Devi fell against her naked breast, curled into her side. 

Devi let out a long groan. “Damn. Damn, damn. It’s been a long time since I’ve been fucked like that.”

Mola grinned to herself, proud enough almost to hum out loud. She stroked Devi’s hair, taking a deep breath. The air smelled of candles and sex. 

She jumped when she felt Devi’s teeth on her nipple again. 

“Don’t think we’re over so soon,” Devi whispered, and Mola felt a jolt up her side as Devi poked her finger into Mola’s side. Mola yelped. 

“You demon,” she whispered as Devi gazed up with a look that presented innocent but Mola knew to be quite guilty. Devi grinned. 

“Get over here,” she said, almost kneeling before roughly grabbing Mola’s jaw. Devi’s tongue was suddenly in her mouth, still tasting of the blackberry from before. Devi kissed her, sliding a tongue along Mola’s teeth, her hand slipping to cup around Mola’s breast and squeeze as Mola let out another groan. 

Mola felt Devi drink her in, kissing deeply, pressing her body to Mola’s, a sheen of sweat on their skin. The warmth in her body sent another round of tingles down Mola’s spine, and she let out the slightest whimper. 

“Get on your knees,” Devi said lowly in her ear, and Mola turned over, wanting nothing more than to have Devi wrapped around her, in her...

She felt Devi press against her back as she knelt on the bed and a whole new wave of arousal hit her, felt the softness of Devi's breasts against her shoulder blades, felt Devi’s tongue at the back of her ear, felt one of Devi’s hands at her breast and the other sliding between her legs, felt Devi’s thigh against her ass as she felt two fingers press into her and Telhu that felt good...that felt incredible...

She couldn’t help but cry out and Devi slid her tongue along her ear, Mola felt her teeth nip, and dug her hands into the soft comforter in pleasure as she felt Devi thrust deeper into her...

Her head was pulled back as she felt Devi’s fingers tangled in her hair once again as Devi fucked her hard and rough, the way she liked it and the way Devi liked it, and it felt as good as it had the first night they had gone this far, muffled against the rest of Mews--

Almost as if reading her mind Devi moved her fingers from her hair to her mouth and Mola swallowed her fingers easily, her lips pressing on Devi’s knuckles as she moaned again in pleasure, muffled by Devi’s hand...

She tried to speak but it was caught in Devi’s fingers...it felt so good, it felt so good, but she needed more--

“Do you like that?” Devi asked hoarsely and Mola nodded fervently, her eyes screwed almost shut in pleasure, and Devi thrust into her hard and she couldn’t help but let out a squeak. Devi’s fingers left her mouth and she gasped for breath. Devi let her fingers trail to just below Mola’s belly button, tantalizingly close. The tingles were almost unbearable--

“Devi, please!” Mola let out as Devi curled against her, her finger deliciously close but unbearably hard. “I need it...”

Devi kissed her neck long and slow, and with a white hot intensity Mola felt her press her finger into her clit, circling it tightly once, twice as her world narrowed inward--

She felt herself fling out onto the edge of a parapace, a sensation of vertigo before falling hit her for the space of a breath.

“--I’m cuming--” Mola let out, and then she was, tumbling down the cliff as Devi fucked her through it, her finger circling Mola’s clit and Mola felt her head drop close to the bed, her knees barely able to hold herself up as she clenched and clenched and clenched and the tingles were delightfully spreading into the rest of her body and it had been too long since she had felt bliss like this. Far too long. 

She felt Devi pull her fingers out of her with an aftershock of a shiver and allowed herself to collapse into the bed, her face falling into the pillow. Devi laid next to her, resting her head on one hand to gaze and Mola. Mola turned to face Devi, her face still unable to leave the pillow. 

Devi began to lick her fingers, sliding each one into her mouth and sucking until most of the traces Mola left behind were gone. Mola inhaled. The room still smelled deeply and deliciously of sex.

“Devi,” Mola said softly, and Devi smiled. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“Why the fuck did we ever stop doing that?” Mola asked, a slow, lazy smile spreading over her face. She felt Devi’s toe slide up her leg. 

“I believe it was because someone decided to stop sleeping with the demon and study bones instead...” Devi said coquettishly. 

“I take it all back,” Mola chucked weakly. “Tehlu, save me, I’m a sinner.”

“Damn right you are,” Devi said lowly. “And don’t think I’m done with you yet...”


End file.
